1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to streaming applications, and more specifically relates to exporting data in a streaming application.
2. Background Art
Streaming applications are known in the art, and typically include multiple operators coupled together in a flow graph that process streaming data in near real-time. An operator typically takes in streaming data in the form of data tuples, operates on the data tuples in some fashion, and outputs the processed data tuples to the next operator. Streaming applications are becoming more common due to the high performance that can be achieved from near real-time processing of streaming data.
Known streaming applications may include one or more export operators that can export data tuples to other streaming applications. Export operators allow other operators to dynamically connect at run-time. Known export operators include an input port that receives data tuples from one or more operators, and provides a single connection for streaming data to one or more import operators. When many import operators need to import data tuples from the same operator, the single connection in an export operator can become a bottleneck in the streaming application.